


Gasping For Air

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [4]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Guess what?” Ian piped up as soon as his mother had shouted up the stairs that she was going out for the night.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasping For Air

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr wanted some fluffy makeouts with trans man Anthony and cis Ian, so here you go!

“Guess what?” Ian piped up as soon as his mother had shouted up the stairs that she was going out for the night.

Anthony quirked an eyebrow up and murmured, “What?” after dropping the book he was pretending to study from on the bed next to his head. He sat up slowly, ruffling his hair with one hand before smoothing it down again.

“We’ve got the house to ourselves, and you know what that means?” Ian had a glint in his eyes.

“Make out time?” Anthony asked, getting a sage nod in reply.

“Make out time,” Ian repeated, rushing to put his own book down, shoving it off the bed carelessly so he could clamber closer to Anthony.

Anthony grinned brightly before all but leaping at Ian, closing the already small gap between them by straddling his hips. He scrambled to get his lips on Ian’s, still smiling even as they kissed, slow and gentle in contrast to the way Anthony had his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Ian’s shoulders and hips respectively. Ian leaned away so he could turn up the music they’d been listening to quietly, also taking the opportunity to shed his shirt. With the air conditioning on, the air in Ian’s room was almost chilly, but he didn’t mind.

Ian lay back, putting a hand on the back of Anthony’s head to draw him down with him, their lips meeting again in a slow melt which sent both of them dizzy. Anthony nipped at Ian’s bottom lip and Ian welcomed it, parting his lips with a content little sigh, tongue poking out languidly to taste Anthony. They stayed like that for a while, just exchanging warm little kisses and making soft noises, masked by the music now playing loudly in the room.

Rooting his hands in Anthony’s hair, Ian kissed back fiercely, sparks flying between them. Anthony let out a breathy giggle when Ian pulled at the hem of his shirt impatiently, and he leaned back just long enough to take it off and drop it beside the bed, leaving him just in his binder. As soon as he was apart from Ian, he was back kissing him again, parting Ian’s lips with his tongue and letting out a soft groan at the taste of his boyfriend’s lips.

Anthony shifted further up Ian’s body, situating himself firmly across Ian’s hips, where he was greeted by Ian’s half hardness inside his jeans. Ian blushed and scrambled to pull away after letting out a moan at the sudden contact, even through layers of fabric. Anthony pulled back and shifted his gaze to Ian’s crotch, then back up, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

They’d talked many times about this, about going further than just fervent making out, but they’d never actually done it. For some reason, actually doing it felt a lot different than exchanging dirty texts about it.

“Do you… Do you, uh, want me to?” Anthony asked vaguely with a wave of his hand, and Ian nodded, then shook his head in quick succession.

“I um… You don’t have to, if you don’t want to?” Ian bit at his bottom lip, frowning. “We can just ignore it, ignore it and keep kissing me,” he mumbled, leaning up to try and catch Anthony’s lips with his own again.

“No, wait, I-” Anthony started. He pulled back a little and put his hands on Ian’s stomach, trailing them lower slowly. “I’m kinda turned on too.”

“Oh.” Ian appeared to be deep in thought for a long few moments, tension hanging around them in nearly palpable clouds.

Ian tentatively reached out and curled his hand around Anthony’s hip, stroking his thumb over the soft, warm skin as he thought further on what could be done about the situation. Then, Anthony had a brainwave.

“I wanna watch you touch yourself,” he murmured quietly, ducking his head to kiss over Ian’s jaw and neck slowly. Ian felt like all the air had been punched from his lungs at Anthony’s words - who was he to deny him?

With a gentle nudge, Ian maneuvered Anthony off to the side, and Anthony assumed position lying next to Ian, already eagerly shucking his jeans off, kicking them down the bed and out of the way, leaving him in his boxers. Ian took a long, deep breath before following suit, his eyes grazing over Anthony’s form constantly, from his tan shoulders to his flat stomach and back again.

The room felt like it was buzzing with electricity between them, and Anthony could hardly contain his excitement at the prospect of seeing Ian naked for the first time, potentially. He watched as Ian curled a hand around his length through his boxers, roughly palming himself as Anthony watched. Anthony didn’t know where to fix his gaze, so instead it flitted between Ian’s hand and his face every now and then.

Ian let out a self-soothing groan at the contact, eagerly dipping his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and taking hold of himself. Without anything in his way, and with Anthony expectantly watching him and breathing soft and steady, Ian felt like there was electricity sparking between his hand and his cock.

Anthony took a long breath in, holding it when Ian’s breath hitched slightly. Wanting to be closer to Ian, Anthony shuffled closer to him and turned his head, dropping kisses over the side of Ian’s face until he got the message and turned his head to kiss Anthony properly. The kiss was short-lived, as they were both too intrigued by the other to spend their time with their views blocked. Instead, they pressed their foreheads together.

It took a moment for Ian to realise what Anthony was doing when he slid a hand down his binder-clad chest and over his stomach, to the waistband of his boxers, which he hastily pushed down a small way, just enough for him to wedge his hand between his legs. Slowly, Anthony slid a finger along his slit, shuddering slightly at the touch and the sight of Ian arching his hips up into his hand.

Ian locked his eyes on where Anthony’s hand was moving, the other man’s finger moving up to circle his clit slowly. Anthony let out a content little hum and gave Ian a quick peck of a kiss, their eyes still locked together as they rutted and frotted against their own hands. Carefully and slowly, like he was trying not to startle Ian, Anthony let his other hand blindly creep up over the other man’s hip and dip beneath the waistband of Ian’s boxers. Ian took a sharp breath in and withdrew his hand, letting Anthony take over.

Anthony fumbled and had his wrist at an awkward angle, but it still felt incredible. As he dipped two fingers into his wetness, he let out a moan and Ian returned one in kind, mouth falling open slightly as he glanced between them to watch Anthony’s hands moving, slowly but in tandem.

Ian was less careful and slow with his actions when he turned onto his side, which temporarily threw Anthony off his rhythm, but soon enough he was turning onto his side as well, so he could face Ian. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Ian’s length and drew a moan from him, crooking one of his legs up so he had his legs spread slightly, even though it was a little difficult with hsi boxers around his thighs.

“Can I-” Ian started, “can I touch you?”

“Y-yeah,” Anthony mumbled, withdrawing his hand from his boxers and making a show of licking his fingers off, hoping Ian found it more seductive and less gross, (and he did, of course he did, because to Ian everything Anthony did was positively intoxicating.) It took only a few seconds for Ian to awkwardly get his hand between Anthony’s legs, his rough fingers stroking lovingly at the soft skin there before he parted Anthony open and let out a little moan. Anthony hummed quietly when Ian circled his thumb around his clit, his stomach doing a pleasant little flip when Ian pressed a finger inside of him.

Anthony bucked his hips forwards against Ian’s hand and let a groan tumble from his lips. He was close, the coiling heat in his stomach threatening to break and spread at any moment. Judging from the way Ian’s hips were stuttering against his hand, Ian wasn’t far off either.

“Love you,” Anthony got out, using his free hand to pull Ian close enough for them to kiss again. He drew a moan from Ian’s lips one last time before the other man was coming over his hand, hotter and sticker than he’d expected if he was honest. Ian’s thumb still circling his clit and finger crooking, looking for the mythical little spot that would make him see stars, were driving Anthony crazy and it took only a minute or so of Ian’s ministrations to send Anthony plummeting over the edge, his stomach dropping in a pleasant way as he rutted against Ian’s hand desperately, riding out his orgasm.

They both lay there panting for a few moments, sharing small kisses, before Anthony pulled away and tugged his boxers up his thighs again. He was grinning widely.

“Time to get cleaned up,” he declared, and Ian nodded in agreeance, reaching for Anthony’s clean hand and taking it in his own.


End file.
